


Art for Melagan's Story

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin Big Bang, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Rodney, John and romance - what could be better?





	Art for Melagan's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Runaway Groom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944056) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan). 



> Created for Melagan's excellent story in the 2017 Harlequin Big Bang.

Runaway Groom 

  

 

Honeymoon suite, Hawaii

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e545/std3mutczwm2uyszg.jpg)

 


End file.
